elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Vivec City (Online)
Vivec City, sometimes shortened to Vivec, is a settlement in the Ascadian Isles of Vvardenfell that appears in . It is ruled over by and named after the Tribunal god-king and guardian of Vvardenfell, Vivec. The city is currently under construction, and the meteor Baar Dau is suspended from destroying it by Vivec. The Caravaner, Helseth Sadalvel, travels to Suran, Balmora, Gnisis, and Tel Mora from this location. Locations Every canton from (except for the foreign quarter) is present, though only some have been completed. Baar Dau has not yet been carved into the Ministry of Truth. The finished cantons are divided into the Canton of St. Delyn the Wise, the Canton of St. Olms the Just, the Temple Canton, and Vivec's Palace. Within the two sainted cantons are the Waistworks, on the second level, and the Plaza, on the third level. Within each Waistworks are several Halls, inside of which various shops can be found. Land *Coastal Skiff *Construction Site *Foundation's Bulwark **Threads & Fashion **The Tribunal's Forge **Woodworking Wonders *Foundation's Embrace **Alchemical Solutions **Fine Enchantments *Foundation's Labor **Jeeba-Noo's Portside Goods *Foundation's Rising **Lord Vivec's Vault *Gladiator's Quarters **Battle-Ready Market **Battlegrounds Housing Goods **Gladiator Trading Goods *Pilgrim's Approach **Caravaner Tower *Pilgrim's Market **Atazha's Market **Calvus & Co. **Green Goods & More **Mauhoth's Trading Goods **Rinami's Exchange **Sebastian's Bazaar *Vivec City Outlaws Refuge *Vivec City Wayshrine **Quarith's Honest Market **Relieves-Burdens Bargains **Seal-the-Deal Fencing **Thieves' Trove Finances **Urshra's Cleaning Services ---- Cantons Other *Baar Dau (Unreachable) Quests A quest can be obtained from a handbill called Adventurers Wanted! which is scattered around the city. A Friend In Need Divine Conundrum Divine Inquiries Divine Delusions Go back to Ald'ruhn, and talk to Seryn. Divine Disaster Divine Restoration The Ancestral Tombs Acquire ancient rubbings for Librarian Bradyn. A Late Delivery Delivery a delivery from Vivec City to Sadrith Mora. Repeatable *Daedric Disruptions *Kwama Conundrum *Planting Misinformation *Tax Deduction – speak to Alves Droth in Saint Delyn Plaza. *Tribal Troubles *Unsettled Syndicate Notable items Books *''36 Lessons of Vivec, Sermon 10'' – Next to Suvaris Othrenim *''36 Lessons of Vivec, Sermon 37'' – Vivec's Private Quarters *''Adventurers Wanted!'' – Temple Canton *''A Guide to Liturgical Vestments'' – Fighters Guildhall *''Ancestral Tombs of Vvardenfell'' – Library of Vivec *''Archcanon Tarvus Interview'' – Saint Olms Waistworks *''Archcanon's Journal'' – After "Divine Restoration" is completed – Archcanon's Office *''A Tale of Baar Dau'' *''Fighters Guild Handbill'' *''Mages Guild Handbill'' *''On Moving Ebonheart'' – Archcanon's Office *''Ordinator Edict: Mandate Seven'' – Outside the Canton of St. Delyn the Wise *''Silt-Strider Station'' – In Pilgrim's Approach *''Testimonials on Baar Dau'' – Saint Olms Plaza Others: *Shrine of Daring *Shrine to Father of Mysteries *Shrine of Generosity *Shrine of Mother Morrowing *Shrine to Warrior-Poet Characters Coastal Skiff *Captain Hler Foundation's Embrace *Andilo Barus *Am-Sakka *Cuilalme (Enchanter) *Ienasa Telvanni (Alchemist) *Naryu Virian *Suvaris Othrenim *Terilar Foundation's Bulwark *Hranasgi *Murgonak (Carpenter) *Nurov Belvayn (Clothier) *Stalkun (Blacksmith) Foundation's Labor *Hedstagg *Jeeba-Noo Foundation's Rising *Anral Selvilo (Banker) *Canthion *Danel Telleno *Dayna Imayn (Banker) *Foreman Svadstar *Millenith Gladiator's Quarters *Alyze Metayer *Battlemaster Rivyn *Brelda Ofemalen *Colotarion *Gladiator Daynes *Gladiator Ethes *Gladiator Fezreba *Gladiator Renkathi *Gladiator Runaki *Gladiator Toris *Gladiator Tourima *Gwinengur *Llivas Driler Hall of Justice *Beleru Omoril *High Ordinator Vermethys *Traylan Omoril *Unel Darano Library of Vivec *Assistant Bolvus *Assistant Methas *Assistant Raynila *Librarian Bradyn Pilgrim's Approach *Beeheisei *Drel Trandel (Stablemaster) *Faedridil *Foreman Nareen *Helseth Sadalvel (Caravaner) *Malathan *Overseer Shiralas *Rofli *Synda Imyam (Navigator/Boatswain) Pilgrim's Market *Atazha (Guild Trader) *Delvoni Hlaalu *Jena Calvus (Guild Trader) *Lorthodaer (Guild Trader) *Mauhoth (Guild Trader) *Rinami (Guild Trader) *Sebastian Brutya (Guild Trader) Saint Delyn Plaza *Aldyne Guls *Alves Droth *Dortabi *Dredase-Hlarar *Eugenie Cergend *Evos Hledas *Kylia Thando *Savile Alam *Udhush *Vindamea Redoran *Volmyni *Vorar Vendu Saint Delyn Waistworks *Aicessar *Amarz the Shield-Maker (Woodworker) *Armiger Tharys *Calysa Velain *Caydeire Dechery (Magus) *Curinure (Magister) *Danel Telleno *Drops-No-Glass (Achievement Furnisher) *Erikar Five-Blades (Armsman) *Faric Dral *Hasudel (Mystic) *Heralda Garscroft (Achievement Furnisher) *Littid *Millenith *Milvela Uvayn *Mrylav Aralor *Narwaawende (Achievement Furnisher) *Narwende *Nivan Morvayn *Riray Dalo *Sosia Epinard (Innkeeper) *Spills-No-Drinks *Stugbulukh *Svargret Goodsword (Armorer) *Timothee Maul *Tolendir Gals *Tonas Drin *Uralgnaza *Uzipa (Home Goods Furnisher) *Vadethes Senoril *Vadusa Athin *Veemarz Saint Olms Plaza *Div Nervion (Merchant) *Ratib *Shelboth *Uaile Rolaine Saint Olms Waistworks *Alberic Drenim *Altansawen *Angedreth (Grocer) *Anodia Oclatinus *Asadel *Atzurbesh (Leatherworker) *Azazi (Backpack Upgrade) *Bravosi Felder *Celnard Celd *Dervera *Dinor Salvi *Drurile Gavos *Fabremund Ragon *Gadayn Curio *Gilbara Morrard (Chef) *Herdora (Brewer) *Hjolvara *Ignace Geves *Ivela Telvanni (Tailor) *Ivulen Andromo *Jalinah *Lingarmoril *Methal Darithran *Mikarash *Nara Varam *Ravela Selandas *Thollunil *Tirvina Avani *Valga Celatus *Weedum-Eius Vivec's Palace *Baladras Dren** *Buoyant Armiger *Dilven Andrani** *Siras Giravel** *Vivec Vivec Outlaws Refuge *Amelie Crowe† *Glaz† *Obenion (Moneylender) *Quarith (Merchant) *Quen† *Relieves-Burdens (Guild Trader) *Sha'ad† *Serabhi *Steps-in-Alleys (Fence) *Szugogroth† *Urshra (Fence) Outside Canton of St. Delyn the Wise *Dovres Rethelas *Folms Telvanni *Gilustulm *Gonbubal *Hlavora Fedos‡ *Nemic Zurric *Nephothal‡ *Sadas Vidron‡ *Zylle Maurard Outside Canton of St. Olms the Just *Dollarthor *Gols Ginith *Gwinadras *Horulia Agrudilius* *Mohkhu *Novor Sarothran *Reron Drom *Tavofi *Telwyaarie *Vinuuririe *Ygbal Outside Temple Canton *Armiger Gethan *Caretaker Beldros *Faribah *Fevyn Indarys *Galam Arvel *Helazh at-Renazh *Modorin *Renazh at-Sadil Other *Alavesa Arethan *Andrya *Archcanon Tarvus *Astrimunde the Elder *Baar-Taeed *Bren *Brothes *Canon Llevule *Daynillo Rethul *Erene Githrano *Galsu Redas *Goras *Hort Andoren *House Guard *Llandras Gathram *Marie Cergend *Natalo Calogerus *Ordinator Guard *Sharazka *Szugogroth *Taxilteer *Thaden Vadryon *Thaleft *Tilisu *Varona Beloren *Yashurah *Zabashlargo *Zalkir * These characters appear after "Divine Intervention" is completed. ** These characters outside Vivec's palace appear near the end of "Divine Inquiries." † These characters only appear with the game's other expansions installed. ‡ These characters appear outside the Canton of St. Delyn the Wise, hold a conversation, and then immediately enter the Saint Delyn Waistworks, but cannot be found inside. Enemies *Looter Bully *Looter Cutthroat Creatures *Ambanmil (Vvardvark) – Saint Delyn Waistworks *Cat – Saint Olms Waistworks *Dog – Saint Delyn Waistworks *Guar *Pack Guar Facilities *Clothing Station – St. Olms Waistworks * Gallery Promotional Vivec City ESO Promo Screenshot (2).png|Vivec City as seen from eastern part of the Ascadian Isles. Some cantons can be seen under construction. Vivec City ESO Promo Screenshot (3).png|A busy street in a canton of the city Vivec City ESO Promo Screenshot (4).png Vivec City ESO Promo Screenshot (5).png|The Palace of Vivec with the Temple Canton and Temple Wayshrine Vivec City ESO Promo Screenshot (6).png|A group of players walking towards the southern cantons In-game Vivec City ESO Composite Map.png|Vivec City ESO Composite Map Vivec's Palace ESO (1).png|Palace of Vivec Vivec Temple Canton ESO.png|Temple Canton Baar Dau ESO (1).png|Baar Dau suspended far above Vivec St. Delyn Canton ESO.png|St. Delyn Canton Vivec St. Olms Canton ESO.png|St. Olms Canton Vivec Redoran Canton ESO.png|Redoran Canton Vivec Hlaalu Canton ESO.png|Hlaalu Canton Vivec Arena Canton ESO.png|Arena Canton (right) Vivec Telvanni Canton ESO.png|Telvanni Canton (top-center) Vivec Canton Bridge ESO.png|A bridge between two cantons Vivec City Wayshrine.png|The primary wayshrine Vivec City ESO Construction Site (1).png|The adjacent construction village Vivec City ESO Construction Site (2).png|The adjacent construction village Vivec ESO Temple Shrines.png|Vivec Temple Shrines Vivec ESO Temple Sotha Sil Shrine.png|Vivec Temple Sotha Sil Shrine Canton of St. Olms the Just Location Map.png|Canton of St. Olms the Just Location Map St. Olms Plaza Location Map.png|St. Olms Plaza Location Map Appearances * * de:Vivecstadt (ESO: Morrowind) fr:Cité de Vivec (Online) Category:Online: Cities